


Through the Fire

by krys-loves-otome (KrysImeteriHikari)



Series: 100 Words Challenge [7]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysImeteriHikari/pseuds/krys-loves-otome
Summary: Erik takes care of a sick reader100 Words Challenge #89
Relationships: Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Reader
Series: 100 Words Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611862
Kudos: 8





	Through the Fire

Everything felt fuzzy and sluggish when you woke up. What time was it, even?

“Feeling any better, Princess?” a voice said quietly.

“…Erik?” you barely managed to squeak out, your throat so dry and sore, it hurt to talk.

“Save your energy, sweet.” he smiled and said quietly, putting his other hand to your forehead.

“…At least your fever has broken, finally. You’ve made it through the worst part.”

He kissed your forehead, and chuckled softly at your weak croak of protest.

“Erik… you’ll-”

“I’m still a demon, Princess. I can’t catch human colds, remember? Different species, different immune systems.”


End file.
